The Birth of Hugo Weasley
by SugarDee
Summary: The sequel of The Birth of Rose Weasley. But you don't have to read that in order to read this. Still I'll appreciate if you want to read that story as well. Anyway, rated for Ron and Hermione's mouth.


_A/N: My exams are finally over! Anyway this is the sequel to The Birth of Rose Weasley. First of all, I wanna thank all the reviewers who reviewed that story. I never imagined that I would get more than five reviews ('cos that's what I got for the last two RonHermione stories). Big thank-yous to **a catholic girl** and **pink4ever** who noticed my mistakes. You guys have really keen eyes. Anyway I really hope I didn't make any mistakes here. But if I did, I'd really love it if any of you pointed it out to me. Anyway, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** Again only the Healers and the receptionist belong to me.__ Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Percy belong to the great JK Rowling. _

* * *

THE BIRTH OF HUGO WEASLEY

"Ron, I think it's time."

"Time for?" asked Ron, looking up from playing with his daughter in the living room.

"Time for me to deliver the baby," answered Hermione, pressing her hand to her 'swollen' stomach. Wincing in pain, she approached her husband ever so slowly. "Let's go now!"

"It's time already? I thought you were due next week," he said, standing up with Rose in his arms. He then walked towards his wife, meeting her on the way.

"Well I thought so too. But apparently the baby can't wait to come out," she said, clutching to his arm. "Come on; get our robes. Then we go."

"So Rose is coming with us?" asked Ron, incredulously. "We're not dropping her off in my parents' or yours' or even Harry's?"

"No time," she answered. "Rose will come to the hospital either way. You can take care of her when I'm in labour."

"Or we can just ask some Healer to take care of her. You know I'm not going to leave you alone."

"But what about Rose?" asked Hermione. "You can't just leave her alone by herself. She's still two, you know."

"Oh really? I didn't know that. I'm just her father after all," said Ron, sarcastically. "Of course I know she's still a toddler. I also help you raise her, if you haven't noticed."

Hermione was about to open her mouth to reply him when her contraction came again.

"Why is it that I always have contraction when I want to hex you, Ron?" asked Hermione, holding on to him.

"Well maybe the baby doesn't want his Mummy to hex his Daddy," answered Ron, with a child voice. Earning a glare from his wife, he continued with his normal voice, "I'm sorry, but it might be true you know." He then turned to look at his daughter in his arms who was playing with his red hair. "What do you think, Rosie? Do you think that your brother doesn't want Mummy to hex Daddy?"

Still playing with his hair, Rose looked at him intently and answered, "Yess."

He kissed Rose on her forehead and looked at his wife.

"See? Even my little Rosie agreed," said Ron, while grinning his infamous grin. "Two against one, 'Mione."

"Fine, whatever," said Hermione, monotonously. "Can we just go now, please?"

"Okay, let me go grab our robes."

With Rose still in his arms, he went to the cloak room to get their respective robes. He put his daughter down as Ron put on his own robe. Seeing his father getting ready to go out, Rose tugged Ron's pants causing him to look down at her.

"Wheww you go?"

Ron went down to his knees to look at Rose better.

"We are going to the hospital," answered Ron before helping Rose to put on her robe.

"Who sick?"

"Well nobody is. We … err," looking at Hermione to ask for help. When Hermione just looked back at him with no expression, he turned to look at Rose and continued, "We're … err, picking up your brother at the hospital. He's waiting for us there."

Rose widened her eyes so big that Ron's afraid her eyes were going to come out soon.

"We meeting bwothew?"

The father of Rose nodded his head a couple of times.

"Yeah, so we have to go there before –"

"Aaargh!" shouted Hermione, pressing her hand on her stomach. "Come on, Ron. Hurry up! The baby is coming soon."

Ron instantly walked to his wife and put on her robe with Rose following behind him.

"What wwong with Mummy? She sick?" asked Rose, with a worried look.

"Oh, no. She's just too excited to finally meet your brother," answered Ron, earning him another death glare from Hermione. "She's been waiting to meet him for a really long time."

"Aw you excited, Daddy?"

"Well of course I am, Rosie."

"Why you no scweam like Mummy?"

"W-well, I –"

"Oh God, can't we have this conversation later?" said Hermione. Ron gave her a look that said 'don't be like that in front of your own daughter'. She shook her head disbelievingly, and then walked slowly but steadily to the fireplace. She turned to face her husband. "Are you two coming or not?"

Ron immediately picked Rose up and walked to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

"Close your eyes, Rosie," ordered Ron to the young one. He then looked at Hermione. "Hold on to me, 'Mione."

"You don't have to tell me, you know," said Hermione, putting her arm around his waist. "I will hold on to you no matter what."

"Just a reminder," said Ron, before kissing her forehead.

"Well thank you for reminding me," before wincing in pain yet again, "but we still have to go to the hospital now. I can't stand the pain anymore."

"St Mungo's!"

A few minutes later, the small family of Weasley arrived at the hospital. Since it was still one o'clock in the afternoon, the hospital was a bit full. They had to hold on to each other as to not be separated. After a minute or two spent passing through the crowd with cries of 'My wife's having a baby; give way before I hex you all!' from Ron, 'Ronald, don't scare them away!' from Hermione, and 'Bwothew!' from Rose , they got to the receptionist's desk.

"We're going to need a room right now. My wife – ooh bloody hell, you're that receptionist two years ago!" exclaimed Ron, as he realised who it was in front of the desk.

"Ronald!"

"Oh my God! Ron Weasley!" exclaimed the Healer, after looking up with widened eyes and mouth. She looked at Hermione, "Hermione Granger-Weasley. And," she looked at Rose, "little Rose Weasley! I can't believe I can meet you three again! But where is Harry Potter? How come I never see him despite the fact that his wife has delivered twice? And there's another one coming as well."

"As if we didn't know that," muttered Hermione, under her breath.

"Well maybe you're going to see him when Ginny delivers her baby," said Ron, impatiently tapping his foot.

"You know Ginny Potter?" asked the Healer in amazement.

"Of course I know Ginny _Weasley_-Potter! She's my sister for Merlin's sake!"

"You know what, I can't take this anymore," said Hermione, stopping the conversation between her husband and the Healer. She turned to look at her. "Just give me a bloody room so I can deliver my baby! Or better," Hermione started looking around for someone, "where is that Healer who helped me two years ago? I need her now!"

"Were you looking for me, Mrs. Weasley?"

The others turned around to see the owner of the voice. Hermione widened her eyes a bit as she found the Healer.

"Yes, finally you're here," said Hermione, walking towards her slowly. "I need a room now!"

A wheelchair appeared out of thin air just like two years ago. Just before Hermione could sit, she shouted again grasping the Healer's hand. Hermione was instantly seated by the Healer.

"Daddy?" started Rose when they started to walk towards the room Hermione's appointed to.

"Yes, Rosie?" replied Ron, completely taken aback that she had been in his arms from the moment they got to the hospital.

"Wheww we go?"

"Err … we're meeting your brother of course."

"Why she pushing Mummy?" she asked, pointing to the Healer. "Mummy can no walk?"

"W-well yeah, she has to run to meet your brother. But since she cannot run so fast, that nice lady has to push Mummy."

After awhile, they arrived at the appointed room. The Healer and Hermione immediately went in; Ron and Rose however were stopped by another Healer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but you and your daughter cannot come in."

"But I have to stay beside my wife!" he said. "She needs me."

"You can stay, but," looking at the daughter and then at him again, "she can't."

"Then can we at least talk to Hermione?" asked Ron. When the Healer looked a bit doubtful, he continued, "I promise we'll get out as soon as we're done talking to her."

After getting some nods from the Healer, Ron and Rose barged inside the room.

"'Mione!"

"Ron? What are you doing here with Rose?"

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry but you and your daughter are not supposed to come in until Mrs. Weasley delivers her baby."

"I need to talk to her. It won't take long, I promise," said Ron, looking at the Healer pleadingly.

"I'll leave you three in private for five minutes," said the Healer, before going out of the room.

"Mummy okay?" asked Rose, who was now sitting on Hermione's bed.

"I'm fine, Rose," answered Hermione, trying to hide away the pain she's having. By the corner of her brown eyes, she saw her husband taking a seat on a chair beside her bed. "Ron, you don't have to stay with me. I'm fine on my own."

"But –"

"No buts," she said, putting her index finger on his lips. "You have to take care of Rose. You can't possibly ask someone else to take care of her when you're inside here with me. She's only –"

"She's only two. I know, 'Mione," he cut her off, gently brushing her finger away from him and placing her hand on his cheek.

"Then stay with Rose," said Hermione, stroking his cheek. Chuckling all of the sudden, she continued, "I don't want to hear from the Healers that you ask that receptionist to take care of her. Merlin knows what she's going to do to Rose."

"Of all times we've had, you chose now to joke around?"

Hermione just smiled.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Rose?" replied Hermione, taking her hand away from Ron and placing it in front of Rose for her to play with it.

"Wheww is bwothew?" asked Rose, looking at her mother intently.

"He's coming in a few minutes, dear. You're going to see him soon."

"He can no come now?"

"Not yet," answered Hermione, smiling. "He's not here yet."

"Wheww is he?"

"Err … stuck in the traffic."

"He can no Floo?"

Both Hermione and Ron were dumbstruck at their innocent daughter's question.

"Err … he's too small to Floo," answered Ron.

"Wose small too?" asked Rose, looking at Ron.

"Yes, you are," answered Hermione, causing Rose to turn to face her. "But Mummy and Daddy travel with you. So you can Floo with us."

"He no –"

"Mr. Weasley?"

Everybody in the room turned to look at the Healer who had just come in.

"I'm sorry but your time is up," she said, approaching the small family.

Ron just nodded his head.

"Come, Rose – we have to go now," said Ron, looking at her.

"Mummy no coming?"

"No, she's waiting for your brother here. We have to wait outside," said Ron, picking Rose up.

"Why?"

"H-he …err, he's too shy if there are loads of people here."

"Okay," said Rose, disappointedly. She then waved at her mother. "Bye-bye, Mummy."

"Bye."

Ron kissed her forehead, followed by Rose.

"Love you."

"Love you too," replied Hermione, smiling.

* * *

"So I _have_ met the Healer who helped Mum last time," said Rose, once Ron had finished telling his children the story.

"Dad, what's a B-bomb?" asked Hugo, still couldn't take his mind off of the word he heard last night. "I still don't know what it is."

"Hugo, you only heard last night," said Ron, grinning. "You still have time until you're in Hogwarts."

"But I don't want to wait that long to know a simple word."

Ron just smiled and ruffled his son's hair lovingly.

"Ron?" came Hermione's voice somewhere from outside the door.

"In here, 'Mione."

"You've got an owl from your Mum," said Hermione, once she was inside her children's room. She then handed the letter to her husband.

"Mum? What about?"

"Just read it," she said, sitting on Rose's bed.

Ron started reading out loud:

_Dear all,_

_I'm sorry if it's a bit late to receive an owl from me, but this is the only time I can receive replies from all of you without Charlie finding out._

"What's that got to do with Charlie?" asked Ron, looking up at his wife who was grinning widely.

"Continue, you'll find out soon."

_Charlie just got here last night. Now before all of you start screaming at me for not telling you this, let me continue first. Charlie has a week off since he's done his work early. Or so he said. Anyway, tomorrow as you all know is Charlie's birthday. Your Dad and I are planning to have a birthday party for him. We were hoping you all could come a bit earlier to surprise him._

_Send me a reply as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Uncle Charlie is here?" asked the children, simultaneously.

"Uncle Charlie is here," repeated Hermione, still smiling.

Rose and Hugo got out of their beds and started running widely around the room while screaming in joy.

"Now, now guys, it's already late," said Ron, catching Hugo. "You two should be in bed now if you want to wake up early tomorrow."

"But we're too excited to sleep," said Rose, who was already in bed being tucked in by Hermione. "I don't think I can sleep tonight."

"If you don't sleep, you're not going to The Burrow tomorrow," said Hermione, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Night, Rose."

"Night, Mum."

After Ron tucked Hugo in, Hermione kissed Hugo's forehead and wished him goodnight. Doing the same to both the children, Ron went out of the bedroom with Hermione behind him.

"You know, Ron," started Hermione, once they were on the bed with Hermione leaning against Ron's chest, "it was very sweet of you to tell the children about Hugo's birth. I thought I'd be the one telling them."

"You've had your fun last night," said Ron, breathing in her scent. "Besides, you were too busy reading that favourite book of yours."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, looking at her sideways.

"For letting me read that favourite book of mine," answered Hermione, before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," replied Ron, nuzzling onto her neck. "What husbands are for, right?"

Hermione smiled as she intertwined their fingers together.

All of the sudden, Ron stopped his activity, much to Hermione's dislike.

"I just realised something."

"What's that?" asked Hermione, turning a bit so she could face him.

"How'd you know I was telling them about Hugo's birth?" asked Ron. He suddenly smirked. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Of course not."

"Then?"

"Well I thought that Hugo would ask one of us about his birth which might lead to knowing what the B-bomb is," she said. "Has he found out yet?"

Ron just shook his head.

"Good, it's better that way," said Hermione, moving to her original position, taking his hands on hers once more. "He's too young."

"But I knew that word since I was three."

"Ron, you've got five older brothers."

"Four – Percy doesn't count. I've never heard him say any bad word."

"Are you serious?" said Hermione, incredulously. "Even _I_ swear."

"Yeah, and I'm grateful for that."

She hit his hand lightly.

"Well it is true," defended Ron, back to nuzzling onto her neck. "If you never say any bad word, you're not my wife."

Hermione made the move to kiss her husband's cheek. Knowing her intention however, Ron turned his head to the side so he could kiss her lips. Hermione stopped just inches from him.

"How'd you know I was going to kiss you?"

"I can read minds."

"Really?"

Ron nodded his head. Hermione continued, "So what am I thinking right now?"

In response to his wife's question, Ron started kissing her fully on the mouth. He turned her a bit so they could kiss better.

After a few minutes of feeling in heaven, Ron broke away.

"That's what you were thinking."

Hermione kissed the corner of his mouth and turned around again.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you replied Mum's owl?"

"I thought you would."

"I wanted to but your writing is much better than mine. So would you?"

"Fine," said Hermione, making the move to stand up but Ron held her waist tightly, not letting her go. "Ron, if you want me to reply the letter, you have to let me go."

"Aren't you a witch, Hermione? Just use your wand to Accio the things you need," said Ron, rubbing his long nose along her shoulder. "I'm busy here."

"I can see that," said Hermione, sarcastically.

"I don't hear you complaining."

"True," she replied, as she closed her eyes savouring the feeling of Ron's lips on her shoulder. "Give me your wand, Ron."

"Where's yours?"

"Just beside yours. But since your arm is longer than mine, you can reach it even without moving from here."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Ron, reaching for her wand on the bedside table.

"It was," she said, taking the wand from his hand. Soon the things needed came soaring to her direction and Hermione caught them nicely. "So what to write?"

"Just keep it short and simple. You don't want her angry for receiving a really long letter at night."

"Then is 'of course we're coming tomorrow, can't wait to be there to surprise Charlie' short and simple?"

"A bit shorter than I expected, but that's okay."

"Okay."

"Don't forget to write 'Dear Mum' and 'Love Ron and Hermione'."

Some minutes passed and they were now on their sides, ready to sleep.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," said Ron, smiling.

"Ron?" she called out, turning to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," copied Hermione, smiling. She then turned back to her position: her back against his chest with Ron's hand under Hermione's shirt stroking her stomach.

"Night, love," mumbled Ron, brushing her hair away so he could kiss her neck. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

_A/N: So did I make any mistakes? If I did or did not, please tell me by reviewing this story. Even if it's good or bad, I'll really appreciate it. Til next time._


End file.
